¿Qué pasaría si yo desapareciera?
by LeslieOtaniX3
Summary: Lily tiene una vida llena de problemas: sufre de violencia en casa y un amor no correspondido, pero ella no dira nada por creer que podra con los problemas y llegara a preguntarse ¿que pasaria si yo desapareciera? ¿seria la vida mejor sin mi?
1. Chapter 1

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS. Este fic pues que puedo decir se me ocurrió cuando mis padres me daban una buena regañada . y pues espero que les guste y que dejen reviews por favor acepto todo tipo de comentarios XD.**

Capitulo 1.-

Me desperté y entre abrí los ojos para ver qué era lo que se escuchaba, ya que me había despertado y era otra vez, mis padres Meiko y Akaito se estaban peleando de nuevo, casi todas las noches era lo mismo como de costumbre se oían ruidos de cosas que caían y a mi madre llorar, siempre hacia lo mismo iba al cuarto de mi hermano mayor Gakupo de 16 con mucho miedo a que mi padre saliera y nos golpeara, cuando salía del cuarto me percate que mi hermana menor de 10 años Gumi y claro yo soy la mediana ya que tenia 14, estaba también saliendo de su cuarto, cuando me vio, corrió hacia mi asustada y llorando.

-Tengo miedo Lily –me dijo Gumi entre lágrimas.

-No tengas miedo todo estará bien, solo no hables tan fuerte sino papá nos descubrirá –le dije tratando de tranquilizarla. Ahora vamos con Gakupo –le dije acercándola al cuarto.

-Está bien –me dijo tomándome de la mano.

Fuimos al cuarto de Gakupo y entramos Gakupo nos abrazo tan fuerte que yo me sentía protegida, no lloraba porque tenía que ser fuerte por Gumi ya que ella le afectaba mucho las peleas de mis padres, Solo que nadie le importaba lo que yo sintiera pero solo decidí callar ya que no quería empeorar las cosas.

Gumi no dejaba de llorar ya que esta pelea no era como las demás esta estaba durando más, y por más que Gakupo la abrazaba, ella no podía dejar de llorar, así que para terminar con todo esto decidí ir hacia el cuarto de mis padres. Abrí la puerta y observe que mi madre estaba tirada en el suelo, corrí hacia ella y me pare delante de ella para defenderla, ya que mi padre se acercaba con intención de golpearla.

-¡No dejare que la golpees! –le grite mientras la cubría con mi cuerpo.

-Apártate –me dijo mi padre con un tono frío y lleno de enojo.

-¡No! –le respondí

Al oír mi padre mi respuesta no le importo y se acerco con un cinto lleno de enojo, empezó a golpearme, resiste Lily resiste –me decía a mi misma, es por tu madre –pensaba mientras me cubría con las mano, me golpeo tan fuerte hasta tal punto en que mis manos empezaron a sangrar, empecé a llorar, no era el dolor de mis manos sino la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Cuando mi padre se canso, paró y mi madre solo me toco el hombro y yo solo voltee, ella me abofeteo.

-No vuelvas a provocar a tu padre, ni a llorar por estupideces –me dijo enojada sin importarle mis heridas que estaban sangrando.

-Esta bien –le dije entre lagrimas mientras me sobaba de la cachetada y notaba que ella estaba borracha.

-¡Ahora sal de aquí! –me gritó mi madre con una mirada fría.

Salí de la habitación de mis padres, cuando empecé a escuchar a mi padre gritar hacia mi madre.

-Ves lo que has provocado, que tu propia hija me enfrente, porque no puede se como Gumi ella es mas obediente, femenina y nunca me enfrentaría o como Gakupo –le gritaba a mi madre mientras la golpeaba de nuevo con el cinto.

Llore como nunca había llorado en mi vida por la impotencia y el enojo de no poder hacer nada y empecé a tranquilizarme y a quitarme las lágrimas de mi rostro para que Gumi no se asustara más de lo que ya estaba, fui hacia la habitación de Gakupo, entre y los dos se aterrorizaron al ver mis manos llenas de sangre, Gakupo y Gumi corrieron hacia mi asustados.

-¿¡Lily que te ha pasado! –me dijo muy exaltado Gakupo mientras Gumi traía el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Ven aquí nee-chan – me dijo Gumi mientras me ponía vendas en la manos. Ya esta así se te curaran pronto las heridas –me dijo Gumi un tanto preocupada

Nos fuimos a dormir los tres ya que cuando mis padres se peleaban Gumi y yo siempre nos dormíamos con Gakupo.

-Ya duerman niñas mañana tenemos escuela lo recuerdan –nos dijo Gakupo.

-Está bien –le respondimos.

Nos acostamos los tres y en menos de dos minutos Gumi ya estaba dormida ya que tanto llorar la había cansado.

-_Porque no puede ser como Gumi mas femenina, obediente .. _–recordaba la voz de mi padre que resonaba en mi cabeza.

No podía dormir pensando en eso, hasta que en un punto me quede dormida.

Me desperté y un dolor punzante penetraba en mis manos ah ya recuerdo son mis heridas –me dije a mi misma recordando la escena del día anterior, me di cuenta que Gumi y Gakupo ya se habían despertado, corrí hacia el baño a ducharme, Salí lo más rápido que pude y saque de mi armario mi uniforme que era una falda azul corta, blusa blanca, un moño azul y calcetas que me llegaban arriba de la rodilla blancas. Fui hacia la sala donde observe a Gumi y a Gakupo desayunando.

-Ahí está tu desayuno Lily –me dijo Gakupo señalando el plato sobre la mesa.

-No gracias dáselo a mi madre o guárdalo para otro día hoy no tengo hambre –le dijo un poco apagada mientras abría la puerta para salir. Me adelantare –les dije.

-¡Adiós nee-chan! –me gritó Gumi desde su asiento.

-Adiós –susurré.

Camine hacia la escuela, poniéndome las vendas en las muñecas mientras pensaba que yo no iba a preocupar a mis amigos con mis problemas así que escondía mi tristeza, problemas y demás con alegría y una sonrisa, además yo estaba enamorada de Len Kagamine y era una de las razones para que yo sonriera, Fue cuando vi a mi mejor amiga que venía hacia mí con Len me pareció un poco extraño verlos juntos, pero no le tome importancia.

-¡Miku, Len! –grité mientras los saludaba.

Vi a Miku correr a la velocidad de la luz hacia mí y su rostro se veía preocupada

-¡Lily! ¿Qué te paso en las muñecas? –me dijo Miku muy preocupada.

-Demonios se dio cuenta, idiota Lily como no si traes esas vendas –me dije a mi misma mientras escondía mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

_**Continuara…**_

_**EJEJJEJ que les pareció? Espero que les haya agradado y dejen reviews y estoy muy emocionada ya que es el primer fic de Lily en español 3, bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir jejeje y una cosa mas jejej perdon por las faltas de ortografia esque se me escapan D: y si ven alguno haganmelo saber**_

_**Cambio y fuera LeslieOtaniX3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, en este fic recibo ayuda de NattyBezarius, que me ayuda cuando la inspiración se va ¬¬' y me ayuda DEMASIADO con la mayoría de las "escenas pervertidas", ella es una gran pervertida jejeje aunque yo también soy muy pervertida jajaja, si quieren comprobarlo lean ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes? En el perfil de Natty, bueno pues aquí está el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y dejen reviews ;D**_

Capitulo 2.-

-No es nada –exclamé con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno si tu lo dices, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo –me dijo Miku con un tono dulce.

-¡Hey no me dejen atrás! –gritó Len mientras corría hacia nosotras.

-Ah… lo siento jeje –exclamo Miku un poco sonrojada.

-Que extraño –pensé, -Creo que debemos apurarnos llegaremos tarde –les decía mientras les jalaba el brazo con una gran sonrisa.

-Te lastimaras aun mas –me regaños Len sujetando mis manos, haciendo que mi cara se sonrojara.

-¡Ah! Esta bien –dije sonrojada quitando rápido mis manos de las suyas.

Caminamos hasta que llegamos hasta la escuela, entramos y alguien nos estaba esperando.

-¡Hola Kyoteru! –le grito Len desde donde estábamos.

Kyoteru alzo sus manos saludándonos desde lejos en la entrada de la escuela, y de repente vi que se aproximaba a nosotros con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué te paso en las manos? –me pregunto Kyoteru muy angustiado.

-No es nada, enserio -le dije con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo.

-Esta bien, pero yo llevare tu mochila, ya que estas lastimada y no puedes cargarla –exclamo Kyoteru quitándome la mochila de las manos.

-Se abra dado cuenta que enserio no podía cargar la mochila por el dolor –pensé, -¿Pero si puedes con dos mochila? –le dije amablemente.

-Claro –me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Nos aproximamos hacia el salón mientras Kyoteru seguia cargando mi mochila, entramos y Kyoteru coloco mi mochila en mi asiento y cada uno se sentó en su lugar, Len iba en frente mío, Miku a mi lado y Kyoteru en frente de Miku.

-Gracias por cargar mi mochila –le agradecí a Kyoteru con una sonrisa desde mi asiento.

-No tienes que agradecerme –me respondió Kyoteru un poco sonrojado.

-Buenos días alumnos –exclamo la Profesora Luka mientras entraba al salón.

La Profesora Luka daba la clase mientras yo no prestaba nada de atención, solo me distraía mirando mis manos.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo desapareciera? ¿La vida sería mejor? –me decía a mi misma con una gran tristeza en mis ojos.

-Psss…Lily…Psss –me murmuró Miku.

-¿Qué? –le dije haciendole señas.

-¿Estás bien? –me decía Miku haciendo también señas.

-Sí, no te preocupes –le respondí sonriendo.

En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre que nos avisaba que empezaba el receso.

-Lily ¿comemos junto con Len y Kyoteru? –exclamo Miku muy emocionada.

-Si, claro Miku –le dije en un tono dulce

Nos sentamos y mientras comíamos yo estaba muy distraída.

-¿!_ Porque no es como Gumi! ¿! Porque! –_recordaba la voz de mi padre gritándoselo a mi madre.

-Lily te noto un poco distraída ¿estás bien? –exclamó Len preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de aire fresco –dije mientras Salía corriendo del salón.

Corrí todo el pasillo hasta que me detuve en el baño, entre y me encerré en uno de los cubículos.

-_No puedo preocupar a mis amigos, no puedes Lily _–me decía a mi misma con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Me quede llorando por un buen rato en el baño ya que estaba recordando la escena del día anterior.

-_Contrólate Lily, se fuerte por tus hermanos y amigos _–repetía y repetía mi mente.

Salí del baño de mujeres, ya tranquilizada, me había lavado la cara para que nadie supiera que había llorado. Caminé por lo que quedaba del pasillo e iba a bajar las escaleras para ir de nuevo al salón, fue cuando escuche ruidos en las escaleras que conducían a la azotea de la escuela, solo por curiosidad fui a ver que era, mi sorpresa fue que no eran de las escaleras sino de la puerta, escuche mas sonidos extraños viniendo del otro lado de la pared, me asome por la puerta y pude ver a Len y a Miku… besándose y tocándose.

-Len, no podemos –gemía mi mejor amiga contra la pared con su pierna rodeando la cintura de Len.

El amor de toda mi vida arranco la blusa de Miku dejando al descubierto su sostén rosa. No quería ver, no quería ver pero no podía dejar de mirar como la persona que siempre había amado y mi mejor amiga estaban a punto de tener sexo. Sentí unas lagrimas salir de mis ojos y correr por mis mejillas cuando vi que Miku le bajaba el cierre del pantalón a Len.

Corrí con todas las fuerzas que tenía, bajando las escaleras me caí en el cuarto escalón y rodé golpeando todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando al fin deje de rodar y llegue al suelo llore. Llore como en mi vida había llorado, el amor de mi vida estaba con mi mejor amiga. Me quede llorando sentada en el suelo, mientras ponía mi cabeza contra mis piernas, cuando de pronto una voz familiar me hablo.

-¿¡Lily que te ha pasado! –dijo Kyoteru mientras se hincaba a mi lado sorprendido de mis golpes.

No le respondí, solo trate de calmar mi llanto, cuando de pronto Kyoteru me cargo en sus brazos.

-Vamos a la enfermería, necesitas unas vendas nuevas –exclamo Kyoteru muy tranquilo.

Yo seguia sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando Kyoteru me dijo que necesitaba vendas nuevas, solo me mire las manos y todo mi cuerpo, me asuste, mis manos sangraban demasiado y mis piernas estaban llenas de moretones y raspones que sangraban, en ese momento fue cuando llegamos a la enfermería, me sentó en la camilla y con mucho delicadeza me cambio las vendas de las manos, me puso unas pequeñas vendas en los raspones.

-Ya esta –me dijo Kyoteru.

-Gracias –le dije con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-Esas heridas en tus manos son muy serias –dijo Kyoteru recordando cuando me puso las vendas.

-Casi ya no me duelen –exclame tratando evitar el tema.

En ese momento Kyoteru se me acerco lentamente, sentía su aliento muy cerca de mi cara. Sabía lo que iba a hacer pero no lo detuve, no podía. Sentí sus labios contra los míos y enrede mis brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí, correspondiéndole.

Me empujó contra la cabecera de la camilla que estaba pegada en la pared, el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, el exploraba mi boca con su lengua y sus manos aprisionándome contra él. No podía dejar de pensar que no estaba con Kyoteru… sino con Len. El recuerdo de él y Miku besándose me invadió y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Aleje con mis manos el cuerpo de Kyoteru y moví para un lado cabeza dejando de besarlo.

Yo… amaba a Len, no podía dejar que el dolor me controlara haciendo que le correspondiera a Kyoteru, le haría mucho daño y el no se lo merecía.

-Lily –me llamo Kyoteru, voltee a verlo por última vez para después salir corriendo de la enfermería susurrando un "lo siento". Kyoteru solo se quedo sentado en la camilla y pude jurar que vi lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Fue cuando decidí saltarme las demás clases y descansar en una arboleda que estaba en la entrada de la secundaria, me quede ahí durante lo que restaba de la escuela, sonó el timbre de la salida y todos empezaron a salir, que entre ellos iban Len y Miku.

-¿¡Lily dónde estabas! –grito Miku mientras corría hacia mí con Len.

-¿Lily que te paso? –me dijeron Len y Miku preocupados.

-No es nada solo me caí pero ya estoy bien –exclame en un tono desinteresado tratando de sonreír un poco.

-Tienes los ojos rojos Lily ¿has estado llorando? –exclamo Miku.

-Emm… no, y como que ya es hora de irnos ¿no? –dije tratando de evadir el tema.

Caminamos un rato, faltaba poco para llegar a mi casa, cuando en un instante Len y Miku se pararon.

-Lily tenemos que decirte algo –exclamo Miku un poco sonrojada tomando la mano de Len.

-Nosotros estamos saliendo –dijo Len un poco apenado.

Sentí como esas palabras me apuñalaban en el alma, quería morir en ese momento.

-Que bien, los felicito –exclame con una gran sonrisa falsa.

-En serio, muchas gracias –dijo Miku muy emocionada.

-Bueno creo que yo me adelantare hacia mi casa, los dejare, hasta luego –les dije mientras me iba.

Cuando ya estaba un poco lejos de ellos, corrí lo más rápido que pude y cuando no pude más me apoye en una pared y empecé a llorar, me cubrí la boca un poco para evitar que alguien me escuchara, decidí pararme y dejar de llorar aunque si me sentía muy destrozada pero tendría que controlarme ya que no dejaría que Gumi me viera así.

Camine lo que faltaba de camino a mi casa, subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Gumi tirada en el suelo golpeada...

_**¿LES GUSTO EL CAPI? Los dejare con la incógnita de saber que le paso a Gumi muajajja, pero espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews :D **_

_**NOTA: no quise poner a Miku como una zorra, es que ella no sabe de los sentimientos de Lily hacia Len y además ¡¿Quién se resiste a Len!**_

_**Cambio y Fuera LeslieOtaniX3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno pues aquí está el tercer capítulo, ya se acerca el final muajajja, espero que sigan mi historia y que dejen reviews y como ya les había comentado NattyBezarius me ayuda mucho en pues las "escenas", bueno ya se me fue la inspiración, así que aquí está el capitulo :), a y quiero agregar muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews y que siguen esta historia como: NattyBezarius, Marce'Otaku,Dimencio,Jenny Heidern, Neko C, Lalamaria21, Kisaki-chan*3* y Zuleyma *3*. **_

_**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑÍAS.**_

Capitulo 3.-

Llegué y Gumi estaba tirada en el suelo llorando con golpes en la cara y sus brazos llenos de moretones, corrí hacia ella asustada, -"no pude proteger a mi única hermana" –pensé con los ojos cristalizados.

-¿Qué te pasó Gumi? –le pregunte preocupada, cuando Gumi me abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba sin parar.

-Li-Lily –exclamo Gumi entre sollozos, tanto que no podía explicarme lo que había pasado, hasta que note que estaba apuntando al otro lado de la sala.

Mire hacia donde apuntaba Gumi y me di cuenta de al que señalaba era… ¡Gakupo!, me lo esperaba de mi padre, pero no de Gakupo, Gakupo soltó un gruñido al saber que Gumi lo había delatado y me pose delante de Gumi y en frente de Gakupo.

-¡Como te atreves a golpear a Gumi! –le grité, señalando a Gumi que estaba abrazándome aún por detrás.

-¡Ella no me hace caso! –trató de excusarse Gakupo.

-¡Eso no es excusa, eres un cobarde al golpear a una niña menor que tú, a ver metete conmigo, adelante, hazlo, golpéame!, -¡pero solo recuerda te estás volviendo como él, como nuestro padre! –le grité por una última vez, llena de rabia.

-No, no pu-puedo –dijo llorando incontrolablemente, mientras caía inclinado frente a mí. –Lo si-siento, en verdad –seguía diciendo aun llorando en el suelo, mirándonos a Gumi y a mí.

Sentí compasión por él, porque en verdad se veía arrepentido, me hinque con él.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo, pero tienes que disculparte con Gumi y no volver a hacerlo –exclamé tocando su cabello y acercándolo a Gumi.

Aunque tenía miedo de que esto pasara, yo en el fondo sabia que esto algún día pasaría ya que Gakupo es el hombre y es más predecible en él, por suerte Gumi era demasiado noble y perdonaba por cualquier cosa que le hicieras.

-¿Gumi me perdonarías? –dijo Gakupo acercándose a Gumi, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-¿No lo volverás a hacer? –exclamo Gumi escondiéndose detrás de mí.

-No –dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-¡Esta bien! –gritó Gumi muy contenta, abrazando a Gakupo.

Al ver la escena, no hice mas que sonreír a la inocencia de Gumi al perdonar a Gakupo, fui al baño y saque de un cajón la caja de primeros auxilios, para curar a Gumi sus heridas.

-Ven aquí Gumi, ahora me toca a mi curarte –exclame con una sonrisa.

-Si –dijo Gumi corriendo hacia mí con una gran sonrisa.

Le puse unos pequeños curitas en los raspones y moretones de sus brazos y puse algo de medicamento en su rostro para que bajara la hinchazón de los golpes.

-Ya termine –le dije a Gumi guardando las cosas de nuevo en la caja de primeros auxilios.

-Gracias nee-chan –exclamo Gumi levantándose, corriendo hacia Gakupo

-Ah... Por cierto ¿ya comieron? –le pregunte a Gakupo.

-Si –contestaron al unísono.

-Hay un poco ¿quieres que te sirva? –me preguntó Gakupo.

-No, gracias aún no tengo hambre –conteste.

En ese mismo instante surgieron de la nada golpes muy fuertes de la puerta y alguien gritando.

-¡Abran, ahora! –decía mi madre, golpeando brutalmente la puerta, que hasta creía que en algún momento caería.

-Yo abriré –exclame dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, la abrí, y fue cuando mi madre se lanzo a gritarme.

-¡Tú!, es tu culpa que tu padre y yo tengamos siempre peleas, ¡¿porque, porque? Porque no puedes comportarte y ser obediente –me gritaba mientras se acercaba a mí con intenciones de golpearme.

-¡Déjala mamá! ¡No le hagas nada! –gritó Gumi soltándose de los brazos de Gakupo.

-¡Tú!, niña maleducada, no sabes que no debes de meterte en conversaciones ajenas –dijo mi madre acercándose a Gumi para soltarle una bofetada.

-¡Déjala! –Grité mientras movía a Gumi, para yo recibir la bofetada destinada para Gumi, -"Te protegeré no importa que" –pensé mientras caía al suelo por la gran bofetada de mi madre.

-Ve largo de aquí, no aguanto verte –exclamó mi madre mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Mire hacia mi madre, cuando ya había cerrado la puerta, me levante un poco adolorida por el golpe en mi cara, sentía como una parte de mi rostro estaba roja, creo que era la consecuencia del golpe.

-Por mi culpa, t-tú fuiste golpeada –tartamudeaba Gumi a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

-No dejare que nada malo te pase ¿está bien?, así que no llores, yo estoy bien –le dije abrazándola y tratando de calmarla.

Oí unos ruidos viniendo de la puerta. Era mi padre y se oía muy enojado.

-¡Rápido! –grité empujando a Gakupo hacia su cuarto con Gumi en brazos. ¡Metete en tu cuarto! ¡No salgan!

-Pero Lily… -trató de decir Gakupo

-¡Rápido! –volví a gritar. Mis hermanos entraron al cuarto y yo me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrirle a mi padre. Entro azotándome contra la pared, me golpe un poco el hombro pero mi padre me tenía sujetada las manos y era imposible quitarme.

-Pa-padre –dije tratando de liberarme.

-¿Por qué no eres como tu hermana Gumi? –murmuró mi padre. –espero que mínimo sirvas para esto.

Metió su mano por debajo de mi blusa hasta llegar a mis pechos, empezó a masajearlos, intenté gritar, pero me tapo la boca con su otra mano.

Después de que mi padre me violó, me dejo tirada en medio de la sala y se fue hacia su habitación, escupiéndome antes de irse.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Gakupo, donde toque varias veces, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-No salgan hasta mañana –exclame mientras oía a Gumi del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Estas llorando nee-chan? –pregunto Gumi tratando de abrir la puerta.

-No, estoy bien –dije casi al borde del llanto, impidiendo que Gumi abriera la puerta.

-Está bien, Buenas noches –exclamo Gumi.

-Hasta nunca –susurré en un llanto incontenible.

Sentía que había pisado algo líquido, miré hacia el suelo y note que tanto la falda de mi uniforme, como el suelo estaban llenos de sangre, fue cuando a mi mente regreso el recuerdo de la violación de mi padre y recordé que él había tomado mi virginidad, y esa era la causa de mi sangrado.

Corrí hacia mi habitación, dejando un camino de sangre.

-Maldito, maldito, maldito –murmuraba aun llorando, mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

-"Ya, ya no puedo" –me decía a mi misma llorando, con mucha impotencia.

Me dispuse a escribir una carta, cuando termine después de unos 15 minutos, la deje sobre mi cama. Entonces empezó a vibrar mi celular, mire el identificador de llamadas y era... Kyouteru.

-Lo siento –dije rechazando la llamada.

Tome una soga y me subí a una silla que estaba al lado de mi escritorio.

Después de unos segundos, sentí…

_** que le habrá pasado a Lily? No lo sé, jejeje esperen en próximo y ultimo capitulo, ya que es el final jejeje acabaran como ustedes quieren, no lo sé, por favor dejen reviews ssiiii *carita de perro, gato, todo lo que sea tierno jejeje***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pues aquí esta el Final T.T, la verdad yo no quería acabar T-T es por eso que me tarde tanto no quería aceptar la idea que había acabado por primera vez un fic, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews de que les pareció el fina y todo eso jejeje, y muchas gracias a las personas que siguieron esta historia que me estuvieron ahí picando para que le siguiera y lo terminara jajaja si me refiero a ti, si a ti :D.**_

_**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS.**_

Sentí… como mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo, en ese instante supe que había muerto, ya que podía ver mi propio cuerpo, el cual estaba colgado del pequeño candelabro que estaba en el techo.

Mire el reloj que estaba en mi escritorio y eran apenas las 2:40, no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar ya que había muerto, pero por un lado estaba aliviada ya que mi sufrimiento había acabado, y así fueron pasando las horas hasta que mire el reloj y eran las 7:30, fue cuando empezaron a tocar mi puerta.

-¡Lily, ya es hora! –decía Gumi mientras tocaba la puerta.

-"Oh, no" -me dije a mi misma, mientras oía la puerta abrirse.

-Voy a entrar Lily, ya es hora de levan… ¡! -Gritó Gumi sin poder terminar su frase anterior y echándose a llorar tirada en el suelo.

Enseguida Gakupo corrió hacia donde estaba Gumi, para ver lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento, Gumi –dije sin esperanzas que me escuchara desde la esquina donde me encontraba parada.

-¿Gumi que pa… sa? –Gakupo dijo sin terminar, mientras tapaba los ojos húmedos de Gumi y abrazándola –Oh por dios, Lily, ¿Qué has hecho? –alcance a oír a Gakupo murmurar con los ojos llenos de lagrimas impresionado por la escena.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?...Oh por dios… ¡Lily! –exclamo mi madre que se acerco a mis hermanos, e igual que ellos se sorprendió y algunas gotas salieron de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas, y no soporto el impacto, que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

En ese instante algunas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, era la primera vez que sentía en mucho tiempo que mi mamá me quería.

-Llamaré a la policía, para que vengan a investigar lo que pasó –dijo mi madre secándose las lagrimas y tomando el teléfono.

Después de una media hora la policía había llegado, estaban en mi habitación haciendo su trabajo, bajaron mi cuerpo, lo pusieron sobre una camilla y lo taparon con una sábana. Estaban investigando cada parte de mi habitación y tomando fotos de la escena, mientras hacían eso un policía se acerco a mi madre.

-Esto creo que es para usted –dijo el policía mientras le entregaba mi carta, la que yo había dejado sobre la cama, que decía que era de mi parte y para mis padres.

En ese mismo instante entraron Miku y Len, ya que los habían llamado para atestiguar si sabían algo del porque yo me había suicidado. Miku estaba llorando descontroladamente tomando el brazo de Len, el cual también algunas lágrimas salían de su rostro, ya que vieron mi cuerpo que estaba en la camilla, aunque estuviera tapado ellos sabía que era yo.

Mi madre no la quiso abrir ya que era mucho dolor para ella, -Podría haber pistas del porque su hija se suicido –le replico el policía.

-Yo la leeré por ella –exclamo Gakupo tomando la carta y empezando a leer en voz alta

_**Padres:**_

_**Dejo esta carta porque ya no pude, no pude más con todo, con los golpes y la violación de mi padre, el amor que nunca será correspondido y el odio hacia mí de mi madre, se que hare sufrir a Gumi pero sé que estará muy segura con Gakupo, solo espero que se haga justicia después de leer esta carta y arresten a mi padre.**_

_**Lo siento si la carta tiene manchas de lágrimas, siempre me pregunte ¿Qué pasaría si yo desapareciera?, pero nunca supe responderme esa pregunta. Nunca dije nada por creer que podría con todo, pero veo que no, no pude.**_

_**Y por favor nunca olviden que siempre los quise nunca odie a nadie, a excepción de mi padre, pero a pesar de todo quise a mi madre y hermanos, solo desearía que le dijeran a Len que siempre lo ame y que fuera feliz al lado de Miku y que Miku eres y serás mi mejor amiga, a pesar de que estuvieras con el amor de mi vida, solo te pido que cuides muy bien de Len **_

_**Hasta Nunca**_

_**Lily**_

Después de que termino de leer, mi madre comenzó a llorar sin control.

-¡Yo si te amaba! ¡Lo siento! –gritaba llorando y recordando lo que le había echo su padre y ella.

Gumi seguia llorando en los brazos de Gakupo, mientras que Len abrazaba a Miku, ya que ella tampoco paraba de llorar por las palabras que contenían la carta.

Los policías al oír lo que contenía la carta, procedieron y fueron por mi padre Akaito que estaba en la recamara de mis padres.

Entraron y lo sacaron de ahí con esposas en las muñecas y mi padre con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Era tu hija! –le gritaba entre sollozos mi madre, mientras lo golpeaba.

-Mamá tranquila –exclamo Gumi aun con lágrimas en los ojos jalando un poco de la falda que traía puesta mi madre.

En ese mismo instante lo soltó y enseguida abrazo a Gumi quien aun estaba en shock por todo lo que había pasado, ya que solo era una niña. Algunos de los policías se llevaron a mi padre y dijeron que estaría muchos años en prisión. Mientras que otros se quedaron a seguir haciendo su trabajo en llevarse el cuerpo y demás.

-Te extrañaremos Lily –dijeron Miku y Len entres sollozos.

-Siempre te recordaremos, y amaremos –exclamaron Gumi y Gakupo con los ojos cristalizados.

-Siempre te ame, solo que nunca te lo demostré, lo siento, por ti, seré ahora una buena madre –exclamo mi madre llorando.

En ese momento vi una luz muy brillante enfrente mío, en ese instante la respuesta vino a mi ¿Qué pasaría si yo despareciera? Lo que pasaría seria que…

FIN

_**Espero que les haya gustado y creo que siento un pequeños hoyo en mi corazón, porque esta historia haya acabado T-T (jajaja que cursi ¬¬), gracias a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia :)**_


End file.
